The Great Flood of Pigmania
'''The Great Flood of Pigmania '''is the seventh episode of the first season of Pigboy. It involves the Fire Mouse and the Rat of Imitation flooding Pigmania. TJ makes his debut. Synopsis The Fire Mouse and the Rat of Imitation flood Pigmania, but Pigboy and the Gang fight them to stop the flood. Plot The episode starts with C-3PO watching his favorite TV show, "Fish Jokes." Pigboy then orders pizza, and the delivery guy was none other than Ron's brother, TJ. When TJ came to the door, he asked Pigboy if he was the famous superhero who is friends with his older brother. Pigboy told him that he is, and when he said it, he literally had a rainbow over his head. Meanwhile, in a small building in the Pigmania Dam, the Fire Mouse and the Rat of Imitation were planning to flood Pigmania. The Fire Mouse wanted to do it at noon, and the Rat of Imitation had a giant curved rusty nail that was able to poke through the dam. At noon, the Rat of Imitation proceeded to poke the nail through the dam wall. The Fire Mouse kicked his plan into action. When the Pigboy Gang heard about the flood, they rushed out in their virtual remote vehicle. A gargoyle was about to walk through the tunnel when the dam block landed on him. The Pigboy Gang went into the water and separated their vehicle into four. Pigboy climbed the wall, but then fell off. He quickly grabbed a lever attached to a pizza box to transform into Super Pigboy. Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi used their Arwings to attack the Fire Mouse and the Rat of Imitation. Plant Alien was scanning the water to find people underwater. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in a barrel boat on the water when Half-Calf went to the TIE Fighter. When Pigboy was surfing, he saw Petunia, Riddle Ninja, R2-D2 and C-3PO on a canoe. Half-Calf put on the Power Cape to help Pigboy chase the Fire Mouse and the Rat of Imitation. She used the Grabbing Ray to grab the boat. Pigboy called Plant Alien and told him to vacuum all the water into his flytrap. Plant Alien did so, and he threw it up into the sewer, due to the water becoming polluted by the toxins in the flytrap. Half-Calf asked Pigboy what they should do next. He told her that the Pigboy Band should have another concert. They played a concert, and they created a float that had Pigboy's head, Half-Calf's horns, Lucario's spikes, Pikachu's tail, Ron's hair, and Artoo's head on the back. They used it to spot criminal activity in Pigmania through cameras in the head's nostrils. Characters Main Pigboy Half-Calf Plant Alien Fire Mouse Rat of Imitation Supporting Pigboy Gang Minor C-3PO TJ Robinson Pigboy Band Float Cameos Fox McCloud Falco Lombardi Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Petunia Lionson Riddle Ninja Gargoyle Trivia *The Fire Mouse and the Rat of Imitation commit their first major crime in this episode. *The float that the Pigboy Band created was to detect crime for the Piglodge's secret base which Lucario built in "Pigboy and Pikachu's Crime Fighting Spree." Category:Episodes Category:Season 1